iHelp You Freddie and Mattie: The Afterward
by iCarlyWriter
Summary: The after story of what happens in New York after the final Chapter of iHelp Freddie and Mattie. Thanks for the viewers for wanting a sequel. This is Seddie. Had to change the rating... sorry! Now complete
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we go with the sequel. I am still deciding on a title, so for now I will call this badboy 'iHelp You Freddie and Mattie: The Afterward' if you guys have another idea in thought, let me know by review or by PM.**

Chapter One – A Year Later

General Point of View

Sam, Freddie, and little Mattie have been living in New York for about a year now and everything is going great! Sam had Brad's Baby and named him, yes it was a boy, Jackson. They call his Jack for short. Mattie loved becoming a big sister ad loves playing with his when he is not sleeping or eating. Freddie got a job at the local Pear Store and hoped that Sam did not get the same job. Sam on the other hand became a stay-at-home mom of Mattie and Jack.

Sam and Freddie bought a small apartment a little out of the city. The drive to the city was about 45 minutes, depending on traffic. Mrs. Benson, when she came over, would always complain and say that they should move back to Seattle and live in BushWell just like old times. Freddie told his mother that it was too hard for Sam to be in those surroundings right now after everything that has happened between her and Brad.

It is now Dinner time at Sam and Freddie's. Mrs. Benson was over because it was her 'biweekly meetings with them.'

"Thanks for making dinner," Freddie said as he got the dishes out of the cupboard.

"I would of been just fine with toast and eggs for the third time this week," Sam muttered, picking up a toy that was on the dinner table.

"Well, Samantha, you just can't live on that, you need vegetables. So I made you a chicken salad," Mrs. Benson said as she put the salad in the middle of the table.

Sam was quite quiet during dinner, Freddie had noticed and took note. Mrs. Benson went to the quest bedroom she was put in by Freddie. (Right next to Sam and Freddie's room) Sam crawled into bed after she changed Jack and put Mattie down in her room. Freddie walked in.

"Sam are you okay?" Freddie asked coming into the room.

"I'm fine," she muttered.

"I know you better than that," Freddie said looking at Sam in the eye.

"I'm fine, just tired. Jack is getting up a lot lately and I have to get up and tend to him while you sleep," she said.

"I know that," he said, "What else?"

"Okay, it's just when you mom comes here, I feel like I am useless," she said looking at him.

"Sam, you are not useless, you are a mother of two and my beautiful girlfriend," he said beginning to kiss her neck.

"Freddie, I can't," Sam moaned.

"Please?" he asked as he kissed her lips.

"Fine," she said as she kissed him back. Freddie rolled them over.

Sam stumbled out and realized that Freddie left early, she guess for work. Jack was crying so she went to go get him. Mattie was looking at Jack through the bars of his crib and she was making faces at him.

"Mattie, don't do that to your brother," Sam said.

"Sorry," Mattie said, stepping back from the crib.

"It's okay," Sam said. She picked Jack up and put him on his changing table. Jack just looked up at Sam and pulled her curls. "Jack no." she pulled the curl away rom him.

"Samantha," Mrs. Benson called from the doorway.

"What?" Sam grumbled.

"I was to tell you this when you woke, Freddie had to do something and he was going to back around noon," she said and walked away.

Breakfast with Mattie was quite eventful that morning. She would throw her food in the air and catch it in her mouth and Jack would laugh. Mrs. Benson sat beside Mattie and told her that little girls don't do that and she would shake her head yes and keep on doing it.

"Mattie Benson!" Sam scolded.

"Sorry, mommy," Mattie said.

Freddie came back at noon and he had a good face on. That meant that something big was going to happen.

"Sam!" he called. Sam was in Jack's room putting him down and he would not go down. Freddie came in and saw the situation. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine he won't go down," Sam said. She put him in the crib and blew him a kiss and left the room.

"What Freddie?" Sam barked.

"Well I have an idea," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"We go back to Seattle-" he began.

"I'm not going back there," Sam said.

"Listen, so we go back and stay with my mom and make her overwhelmed and she stops coming here," Freddie said.

"Well if it is to get rid of her, I am in," Sam said.

Freddie told Mrs. Benson that they were going to go to Seattle with her and stay with her as a vacation. She loved the idea even thought she had no idea what the real deal was. Only Sam and Freddie knew. So, that day, Mrs. Benson helped Sam and Freddie help pack and get the car packed. Their flight was leaving, according to Mrs. Benson, at midnight. That could mean it could be leaving at 6 AM the next day and they would never know. Well when they got there, and realized that their flight wasn't even ready.

When they finally got to Seattle, they went to Mrs. Benson's apartment and they saw that her apartment never changed. Well there was a few picture of Mattie in some places, but that was it.

"I didn't know you guys would come over, I would of scrubbed the couches and the carpets," Mrs. Benson said putting her suitcase on the floor near her bedroom.

"Don't fell bad mom, Sam and I will make dinner while you go put luggage away and maybe go say hello to Spencer," Freddie said, putting his arm around Sam.

"I guess, but I shouldn't go over there, Carly is over there," Mrs. Benson said.

"Wait, she got out?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, 2 months ago. Well Brad is getting out I think tomorrow or something," Mrs. Benson said.

"What the hell? I thought they were in there for life!" Sam said, scaring Jack. Freddie picked him and began to rock him back to sleep.

"Carly got bailed and when she got out, she bailed him out. I think they are still decided if they should let him out of not," Mrs. Benson said.

Afterward, there was a lot of commotion. Freddie and Sam were leaving the next day that way they won't meet up with Carly. Mattie caught a cold and Sam hopped that Jack wouldn't get it. Mrs. Benson pleaded that they wouldn't go back, but Freddie but his foot down. He didn't want his Sam hurt or worst of all Brad or Carly to come back and take the kids. He was protecting them and that was final, he told this to his mom, he agreed that it would be the best, and they flew back to New York.

**So, first chapter okay? Let me know in a review or PM. Also about the title, let me know also.**

**A/N You can find me on instagram, iCarlyVictoriousFan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you guys for following the story! I guess we will call the story what I have it now, because after a while the title grew on me, but if you guys still have options, let me know!**

Chapter 2

Freddie Point of View

Sam was quiet the entire fight home. I could tell because she usually would talk to me or bug the flight attendant about not having ham or bacon on the plane. But, her was Sam listening to her PearPod and toning everything out. she just stared out the window looking at the clouds roll by.

We got home, and she went straight to our room. Mattie looked at me and pulled my pant leg.

"What's wrong with mommy?" she asked.

"Mommy is just tired, let me put you and Jack down and I will go talk to her," I said.

I walked to Mattie's room and tucked her in then went to Jack's room. I had to rock him and then I put him in his crib. I walked to our room and Sam I could hear her sobbing.

"Sam?" I asked.

Still sobbing.

"Baby?" I asked her.

"What?" she said, sobbing.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, getting on the bed.

"Carly is out and Brad will possibly get out. What I they find us?" she asked looking at me with those big blue eyes.

"We are all the way across the country and they will never know we are here, so don't worry you little head," I said as I kissed her.

"Can I have something to get my mind off of this?" she asked kissing me long and hard.

"Sure," I said. I kissed her long and hard as I started to unbutton her top.

* * *

When I woke, Sam was still sleeping. I left her go and I went to the kitchen. I had work in an hour and I had to be there to make sure I was home before 5 because Sam hated when I was late for dinner. I don't think she will cook later, but better safe than sorry.

Mattie wandered in and she pulled on my pant leg.

"What sweetie?" I asked as started to make coffee.

"Jack is crying," she said.

"Thank you," I said as I walked to Jack's room. When I got there, he wasn't crying. I did hear crying though.

I decided it was possibly the neighbors with their new baby. When I passed Sam and I's room, I heard her crying. I opened the door and she was laying on the bed and was crying. She had he back turned to me and she was crying.

"Sam?" I asked as I walked over to the bed.

"Yeah Freddie?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I'm scared," she said, finally looking at me.

"It's okay, I think I will come home early so I can hang out with you," I told her and she nodded. I kissed her forehead and told her that Mattie was up and that I had to go to work.

I left the house 5 minutes later and was on my way to the Pear Store. When I got there, Mike, my best friend, was waiting at the door.

"Dude! You are like 2 minutes late!" he said. He exaggerates a lot of things, especially when I get to work everyday.

"Sorry problems with the girlfriend," I said.

"Dude stop making out with your girlfriend and get to work," he said, laughing.

"We didn't. She, well we, found out that Carly and Brad are getting out of prison. We got home late last night," I said.

"I thought you were going to say something like your girlfriend was having another kid," he said as we started to walk to the employee locker room. I put my Pear store shirt on and I decided to go talk to my boss, Mr. Finch. I knocked on his door and I heard the familiar voice telling me to come in.

"So, Freddie, what seems to be the problem. Don't tell me we have a software problem again!" he said.

"No, sir, nothing like that," I said.

"Oh, so what do you need?" he asked.

"Well, Carly and Brad are getting out of prison," I began.

"Wait, hold the phone, they got out?" he asked.

"Carly did. She then is going to bail Brad out. Sam is terrified that they are going to find us and then take the kids. She keeps breaking down and I am scared incase Mattie or Jack does anything in the state she is in right now," I said.

"Freddie go be with Sam. She needs you during this difficult time," he said. I thanked him and then he told me to call when Sam calmed down so he would know if she was okay. He always liked Sam, always remembered her when I talked about her to him.

I changed and went to my car. When I got home, I was luck that I came home. Sam was laying on the couch crying, Mattie was banging pots and pan together and Jack as sleeping in his swing. I picked Sam up and carried her to our room. I lied her down.

"Oh, your home," she said between tears.

"Yeah, my boss is giving me time off till your better," I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," she said as I walked out of the room.

I went to the kitchen and told Mattie to stop and she told me she was going to be in a band. That brought back memories of The Floors. I told her to go to her room and play with her doll and she stomped off. I picked up all the pots and pans and put them back in the cupboard.

Jack began to cry, so I changed him and put him in his crib and he fell asleep again. I decided to go clean the mess that Mattie made. I cleaned and I sat down on the couch and looked at a picture of Sam, Mattie and I at the hospital the day the Jack was born. I remember that day:

_Sam woke up and she said that her lower back was hurting her. I told her that she was tired and she decided to go back to bed and she did. About a half hour later, Sam called for me. That was when she told me that the baby was coming and we needed to go the hospital.I grabbed the two bags we had packed: one for Sam and one for Mattie._

_ I remember, we got to the hospital and Sam was immediately taken back. about 45 minutes later they told her that she had to push. Then about another hour passed and I went to go get Mattie from the waiting room to come meet Jack. Sam told the nurse that she wanted a picture taken and when the nurse did, she said for all Bensons to look at her. Sam wasn't a Benson so she looked at the baby._

_ When we printed the picture she wrote on the back-'Freddie Benson-25, Mattie Benson-4, Jack Benson-2 hours old, Sam Puckett-24'_

_ I asked her why she put her as a Puckett and she told me that we were dating, not engaged to married. _

I immediately stood up, I have to engage Sam while I can or Brad is going to get me and my family.

**What did you guys think? Review!**

**Also, should I make Carly and Brad find out where Sam and Freddie are or should I make Mrs. Benson tell? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Friends4ever55 for the reviews the last 2 chapters!**

Chapter 3

The Next Day- Sam's Point of View

I know that Freddie is doing everything to help me during what ever state I am in right now. Well when I found out that Carly and possibly Brad are getting out of prison, I kinda shut down for some reason. I would just think of a word or my past and then I would start to cry. I have to start to control this or sometime I will be out in public and start crying and then people will think I am pregnant. That would be the last thing I need right now!

So, Freddie had to leave for some work thing. So, now here I am sitting in the living room watching Dora with Mattie. Jack is sleeping in his swing and I am trying to ignore the poor monkey that lost his boot in a river when he should of never been swinging from tree to tree by a fast moving River!

I decided to go to the kitchen and begin dinner. I decided that I would cook spaghetti, but I began to cry when I saw the taco shells in the cupboard next to the box of the pasta, it hurt me. I decided to order some pizza from the pizza place on the corner. I called and they said 10 to 15 minutes, so I cleaned the apartment a little bit.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Mattie asked.

"He's at work," I said as I picked up a blanket and folded it and put it on the armchair near the TV.

"Oh," she said as she went back to watch that stupid monkey.

Freddie came in just as the pizza man came in. We ate in complete silence. Dinner was over and I was cleaning the table off. Freddie told me to get something fancy on. He said we were going to get dessert from the ice cream shop on 19th Avenue. I put on a dress and a pair of flats.

When I walked to the Living room, Freddie's friend from work was there. Freddie and his friend looked at me

"Hello, Sam," Freddie's friend said to me.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Mike, I work for Pear," he said.

"Ok, well Mike you have my number if you need anything," Freddie said to Mike.

Freddie and I went to the car and he put a blindfold on me. When I asked him what it was for, he shut me up by kissing him. i felt the car in motion. I soon heard the sound of honking horns. I knew we were in the city. I felt the car stop and Freddie's car door open. Then I felt mine be open.

I felt him guide me to a place where there was very little noise. All I heard was the sound of the ocean. We stopped

"You can take the blindfold off now," he said in a whisper that made chills run down my spine.

I took the blindfold off and saw Freddie on one knee. I put my hands to my mouth.

"Sam, I know that both of us have been through living hell, but I want you to know, that I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked. He pulled out a ring.

"Yes I will!" I said. He slid the ring on my finger and we kissed.

"Let's go to the hotel now," he said into my ear as he kissed my neck.

**Well that is it about this chapter! Also let me know if you guys want a lemon or I should skip it. Let me know in review or PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, you guys asked for it! Here is the lemon after chapter 3! I am new to this whole, 'Lemon Thing' so bear with me if it sucks. So here we go with the Lemon chapter!**

**I had to change the rating to 'M' because of this scene. **

**WARNING:**

**Kids that have no idea what is going to happen, turn around now due to very harsh language and strong sexual content. Others who are okay with this, continue reading.**

Chapter 4 - Sam's Point of View

Freddie and I Checked into a hotel somewhere in New York. When we checked it and got into the elevator, Freddie grabbed me by my waist and kissed me passionately. He pushed me up against the wall and I moaned against his mouth. His one hand moved down to squeeze my butt and I accidentally bit his lip.

"Damn," he said, well moaned, to me.

"When is this elevator going to get to the floor already," I said, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

When the elevator did land on our floor, we literally ran to the door. Freddie pushed me up against the door and I wrapped my legs around him. I could feel him getting excited. When we got the door open, my legs still wrapped around him, he threw me on the bed.

"Don't you dare move," he said, seductively.

"Why?" I asked, getting up on my forearms

"Because if you do, you are a very bad girl," he said.

"Oh, well Freddie I hate you," I said.

"Oh, well Samantha, you are having a very rough night tonight," he said. He grabbed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and put it on the door. He then locked the door and looked at me.

He walked over to me. I know I am in serious trouble now. He removed his tie and looked at me.

"Freddie you know I hate that," I said.

"I know, but you are being a very bad girl and I have to punish you," he said. He lied me down. Then he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above me and tied them to the headboard. I was done for.

He started to kiss my neck, but I wanted him to bite me. I Know he wouldn't bite me when his mother was there because she would disapprove and make me wear a turtleneck. But I wanted him to do it now.

"Bite me," I said, looking at him.

"Beg," he replied simply.

"No," I said sternly.

"Well then, I guess you don't want it that bad," he said he moved my bangs away from my eyes and planted a lingering kiss there.

"Fine. Please bite me. I want you to leave marks. Please Freddie," I moaned.

"Okay," he said. He moved his mouth down on my neck. He kissed me there and then I felt his teeth sink into me.

"Oh, fuck!" I moaned.

He continued to bit me all over my neck. He lifted my shirt over my head and threw it across the room, landing on the chair.

"Well baby, we are here all night and I want you to tell me what you want," he moaned in my ear. It made me shiver.

"I want you to fuck me," I said, plainly.

"Well I guess so," he said. He kissed down my chest and kissed everywhere my bra wasn't covering. He ran his finger tips over the top of my bra and he reached behind me and threw it someplace. He kissed my right breast and massaged the other with his fingers.

"Oh, Damn," I said, my back arching.

"I guess you like that," he said to me. He then took my whole boob into his mouth.

I arched up and moaned at the top of my lungs. He looked at me with hi eyes full of lust and I knew I was done for. He removed my jeans and underwear and threw them somewhere. Why was I naked and him still dressed.

"I want to fell you skin," I whispered in his ear as I tugged on his shirt with my mouth.

He took his shirt off and joined me back on the bed. Our bare chest rubbing against each other was a complete turn on. He kept rubbing against me and I could feel him poking me through his jeans.

"Untie me, I wanna touch you," I moaned as he started to rub me.

He untied me and I pushed him on his back and he moaned when I sat right where he was getting fired up.

"Fuck," he moaned.

I continued to grind against him. He flipped us over. He stuck a finger inside of me with out me knowing.

"FUCK!" I moaned at the top of my lungs. He kissed me so he could muffle the sound.

He quickly moved hi finger in and out of me. I could feel my high coming very fast and my breathing was becoming uneven.

"Gonna come for me baby?" he asked in my ear, still moving his finger in and out of me.

"Yes..." I moaned.

"No," he said sternly removing his finger.

"Why Freddie?" I asked.

"I want to make you come. Not my fingers," he said breathlessly.

He quickly removed his jeans and boxers and climbed back on top of me.

"You took your pill today?" he asked, breathlessly.

"Yes," I moaned.

He started to grind against me and he slid into me.

"FUCK..." we both moaned.

He moved in and out of me very fast. I grinded against him, full force.

"Damn, baby," he moaned. He flipped us over so I was riding him.

"Fuck, Freddie!" I moaned.

He moved me up and down on him, and I felt a familiar feeling.

"Freddie, I'm gonna..." I couldn't finish. It hit me full force. "Fuck... Freddie.. Baby... Ohh... FREDDIE!"

"There you go," Freddie moaned.

I was still lost, out of everything that had just happened. I still felt Freddie moving my hips up and down on him.

Then I heard:

"Jesus, baby... fuck...shit... SAM!" he moaned.

We lied down on the bed and Freddie covered us up.

"That was fucking hot," I said.

"Yeah," he said, still out of it.

"We have all night yet," I said with a smirk.

"Really you wanna go again after that?" he asked, smirking.

"Maybe, I wanna cuddle and watch a movie with you and if I feel up to it, can we go again?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

* * *

(Freddie Point of View)

I wake and see Sam fast asleep. I know she would be sleeping for a good while after what we did last night. I should catch you up. Well we started to watch a movie and well the couple started to make out and Sam and I started to make out. We ended up doing it again and after that we passed out.

So here I am now looking at my fiancée. Not Girlfriend but _Fiancée_. I was so happy that she said yes and was even more shocked that here we are in a hotel room doing this. Sam moved in her sleep and opened those big blue eyes.

"Morning baby," she said.

"Hey baby," I said.

She pulled me in for a kiss and I felt her hand tangle in her hair. Here we go again.

"Baby check out is in like 10 minutes we have to get ready," I said.

"Fine, but maybe after the kids go to sleep..." she trailed off.

"Yeah defiantly," I said.

We checked out and we drove the 20 minute drive home. When I got there, Mike was passed out on the couch, Mattie was sleeping on the loveseat and Jack was asleep on Mike. I tapped him with his foot. He woke.

"Shit," he said looking around.

Sam picked Jack up and carried him to his room and came back to Mattie and put her back in her room. She never came back. I was thinking possibly went to see if Jack woke or something.

"So, how was it?" Mike asked, sitting up.

"We had fun dude," I said.

"Well next time you are in the mood, call me up," He said.

"Were they well behaved?" I asked.

"Well Mattie wanted a snack so I made her a ham sandwich. She then threw it on the floor and ran around the apartment looking for this thing called 'Stuffy?' Jack stayed in the swing thing all night except when I had to change him and feed him. Then the night came along and well Jack would start crying and I would have to rock him, and Mattie wanted to know where you guys were," he said. "So are you getting married?"

"Yep, thanks bro. If you need me to watch your kids, when you have some, I would be honored," I said.

"Well I better be going, Mr. Finch called and said I had to get rid of some papers," Mike said. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

I get up to see where Sam went. I check all the bedrooms and when I get to mine and Sam's, I see her on the bed. She gets up on her knees and motions me to come to her. I shut the door behind me. Damn am I lucky!

**There was the lemon! I think it was okay, I mean it was my first lemon so it probably sucks.**

**Next chapter:**

**Should I Bring Carly and Brad back? **

**or...**

**You guys can PM me your ideas. Don't put them in the reviews (Unless you are a guest) and I will get back to you guys. hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**iCarlyVictoriousFan:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to do a chapter where Carly and Brad find out what happend over the past year.**

Chapter 5 (General Point of View)

_Seattle, Washington_

Carly had a large amount of cash and was going to the jail where Brad was located. She was going to break him out and then go and confront Sam and Freddie. She walked in and went to the desk where a lady sat.

"Welcome to Jail, where every bad person has the chance to change their life, or not," she said in a bored tone.

"I'm here to take out Brad Smith," Carly said.

"Yeah, bail set an $45,000," she said as she looked at something on her computer.

"Here you go," Carly said as she handed the lady the money.

"Thank you, go wait over there and Mr. Smith should be out in a minute," she said as she typed something on the computer and then began to count the money.

A few minutes later, Brad came out in the same clothes that he was taken captive in.

"Thank god I am out of this place," he said as they walked out of the jail.

"So, now what?" Carly asked.

"Well we have to go confront Sam and Freddie at my old house," Brad said.

"I haven't heard from them. Well the one day I saw Freddie on the phone with someone," Carly said.

"Let' go then!" Brad said excitedly.

* * *

When the two got to the house, they realized two things: There was a mustang in the drive and 3 kids playing in the yard.

"Damn, Freddie knocked her up after I did," Brad mumbled.

Carly walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. She waited. A guy looking like he was in his late 20's answered the door.

"Hello?" the man asked.

"Is Sam Puckett here?" Carly asked.

"No, she and some nice kid and their daughter went someplace. I don't know where though," the man replied.

"Thank you, sorry if I bothered you," Carly said and the man nodded an she went to the car.

"So?" Brad asked hopeful.

"They moved," she said.

"Well now what?" he asked.

"I have no idea. Let's go drive around and if we see her, follow her," she said.

* * *

(4 hours later)

Carly and Brad realized that they have been watching people for over 4 hours and decided to go back to BushWell and see is Spencer knew anything. When they got there, Spencer was watching TV.

"Hey Spence," Brad said.

"Hey," he said back.

"Where are Sam and Freddie?" Carly asked.

"How the hell would I know?" Spencer said, raising his voice.

"What?" Carly said.

"Well if you would of never fought with him that day, everything would be normal and Sam and Freddie would be here and not where they are now," Spencer said.

"They died?" Brad asked.

"No retard! They left, only Mrs. Benson knows where they are," Spencer said.

"Oh," Brad said.

"Let's go see Mrs. Benson," Carly said.

* * *

They walked across the hall and knocked on her door. Mrs. Benson answered and let them in. They sat on the plastic covered couch.

"Who's that?" Brad asked as he pointed to a picture of a little baby boy a 'Hello Grandma' sweater.

"Oh, that is little Jackson," she said.

"Who is that?" Carly asked pointing to a picture of a tall man, a somewhat short woman, and a little girl in the middle at the beach.

"Oh, Just Freddie, Sam, and Mattie at the beach after you guys went to jail. Sam was happy that her belly didn't show to much," Mrs. Benson. "Are we here for 20 questions?"

"No, we wanna know where Sam and Freddie are," Brad said.

"I'm not allowed to tell," she said.

"Please Mrs. Benson," Carly pleaded.

"Why do you want to see them so bad after all that hell you put them through?" she asked.

"We wanna congratulate them on the baby," Brad said.

"Oh, well that is okay. They live in New York's Best Neighborhood. I've been there. It is pretty there," she said as she wrote down the address on a piece of paper.

"Thanks," they both said as they left the apartment.

"What have I done?" Mrs. Benson said to herself. she Picked up her Pear Phone and called Freddie. He answered. "Freddie there coming."

**What do you guys thinks? Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yep, today you guys get 2 updates! **

Chapter 6

(Freddie Point of View)

Holy shit. I had just gotten off the phone with my mom when she told me _"Freddie there coming."_ I had immediately dropped my phone and Sam looked at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Um, just work stuff," I lied. I can't tell her this!

"Okay," she said as she went back to whatever she was doing.

I walked back to me and Sam's room and grabbed my laptop and looked at flights leaving Seattle. They would probably take the flight that was the earliest making them be here on Sunday. Shit! It was Friday. Mattie came in and looked at me.

"Yeah Mattie?" I asked her.

"Mommy needs you," she said.

"Okay," I said as I closed my laptop and sat it on the desk. Mattie looked at me. I put it on a high shelf. She already broke one.

I walked out in the kitchen, where Sam was. I looked and Sam wasn't there. Great.

"Sam?" I called out.

"In here!" she called from the bathroom.

I walked to the bathroom and she had Jack above the tub and he was giggling. He had marker on his face.

"We have to watch him," she said as she handed me Jack.

"Why?" I asked as I started to take off his shirt and pants. "What did you do?" He giggled.

"I was in the kitchen and he was in his highchair eating peas and he threw them on the floor. I picked him up and put him on his blanket and left the room. Mattie, a few minutes later, came into the kitchen and said that Jack has a marker and it is all over him," she said as she started to run a bath.

"We just need to keep thing out of his reach," I said as I placed Jack in the tub.

"Thanks," she said as she kissed me. She kissed me harder and I kissed he back. Just as hard. We were interrupted by Jack squealing.

"Huh, you don't like mommy and daddy doing that don't you?" Sam asked Jack. He slashed the water all over Sam. She grabbed a washcloth and washed Jack's face. He squirmed a lot and turned his head. "Freddie go check dinner." she said.

"Yep," I said. I got up and walked to the kitchen. On the stove was something in a pot and it was bubbling all over the place. I took the lid off of it and the bubbles went down. I checked the thing in the oven and it wasn't done yet. I head a loud crash coming from my room. Great.

I ran back and when I got there, Mattie was sitting in the middle of the floor and her hand and forehead was bleeding. There was a vase from the top shelf shattered around her.

"Mattie what have you done?" I asked as I made my way over to her.

"What was that-Mattie," I heard Sam say. I turned and saw Sam and Jack standing in the doorway.

"Yeah what were you doing?" I asked her as I picked her up out of the mess.

"I wanted to play your 'puter and the vase thing fell," she responded.

"You're not allowed daddy's computer," Sam said from the doorway.

I carried her to the bathroom and sat her on the counter. I grabbed the peroxide and a washcloth and started to clean the cuts. she winced a little, I knew that. I cleaned them up and put her in the tub to wash the remaining glass away. When that was over with, I gave her some medicine to help with her headache. I then tucked her in and if she needed anything to come and get me or Sam. She nodded and I went to the kitchen to see Sam putting dinner in the fridge.

"Why?" I asked.

"I made a big dinner and it is only me and you, I think we need desert," she said as she walked over to me and kissed me, hungrily.

"Sam, first can we talk," I asked.

"Yeah," she replied as we walked back to our room. She plopped on the bed.

"Sam... how can I put this gently," I mumbled.

"Are you leaving me? Why?" she asked going over to me.

"No, my mom called earlier, you know when I told you that work called?" I asked her and she nodded. "She told me that Carly and Brad are coming to find us."

"WHAT?" she roared.

"Baby, please. We are going-" I was cut off.

"I...I..." she got out but began to cry. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I think we need to leave.. Go to a hotel, and hide from them," I said.

"I agree," she sobbed.

I have to keep my family safe. I won't give up.

**What do you guys think? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys! The past couple of weeks have been rough, Easter, me spending Easter break at my grandparent's house (they have NO Wi-Fi), me getting really sick, and these weird state assessments that I had to take and my internet shutting down. Luckily we got it fixed it and here is chapter 7. **

Chapter 7 (General Point of View)

_On a plane with Carly and Brad_

Carly and Brad were on a plane headed to New York. Carly was looking out the window and Brad was looking and trying to hook up with the flight attendant. The flight began well, and here they are, 2 hours in the flight but another 4 to go. They are bored out of there minds and looking and counting people walk up and down the aisle or the number of glasses of some weird drink this guy gets beside them.

"Carly, I am so freakin' bored," Brad said, poking Carly.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Tell me a story," Brad said looking at her with his big brown eyes.

"Brad you are not 2!" Carly told him.

"Well I am so bored! What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Take a nap."

"No," he said looking at her.

"Brad the flight is almost over, take a nap," Carly yawned.

Brad mumbled something to himself and took the pillow and went to sleep. Yet, the flight was nowhere near done.

* * *

"Mattie, I told you to make sure you had everything," Freddie told Mattie. They were at the hotel, hiding from Carly and Brad. Freddie told the doorman that they would be out for awhile and that if anyone visited to make sure and tell them that they were out of town for business purposes. The doorman nodded and wrote a note and stuck it to the desk. They then packed and here they are now, at a hotel in New Jersey.

"But daddy, Mr. Teddy needs to be here. He misses me," Mattie said.

"Mattie, Daddy can't we are on vacation," Sam said, sitting on the bed, rocking little Jack to sleep.

"Please?" Mattie begged.

"Mattie Benson! We are not going back an hour just for Mr. Teddy! Freddie yelled, slumping on the bed with a thud.

**"Mattie go brush your teeth and then we will tuck you in," Sam said as she put Jack in the playpen in the conjoining room that Jack and Mattie shared. Mattie went out of the room skipping and singing along to a song that she must have learned from TV.**

**Freddie, still lying on the bed, looked up at the ceiling and wondered what they were going to do. They can't hide in this hotel forever, and if the doorman of their building found out that there was no business trip, Sam and Freddie would get in trouble. But maybe- he was cut of his thoughts by someone kissing his neck.**

**"Sam," he began.**

**"They are sleeping, and besides, I need you," she whispered hotly in his ear.**

**They began to kiss and they rolled over, Freddie on top of Sam. She began to grind her hips against his and he rolled them over. He didn't know how long they made out, but they were interrupted by a little knock on their door**. Freddie stopped kissing Sam and sat right up. Mattie came in.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, Princess?" he asked back.

"I had a nightmare," she said as she sat on the bed.

Sam was sitting on the bed and put Mattie on her lap.

"Well I was running and Aunt Carly and some weird guy that had dark hair were chasing after me. I was trying to get to a building at the top of a hill, but every time I got close to the door, the building moved. I got really scared. Then Aunt Carly and the man got me and captured me and hurt me," Mattie said beginning to cry.

"Shh, sweetie, no one is going to hurt you, I promise," Sam said in Mattie's ear.

The rest of the night, Mattie slept in Sam and Freddie's bed and the couldn't finish what they had started. Then Jack stated up at about 4 and Sam rocked him back to sleep. That worked till she tried to move him and he began to cry one again. She changed him and fed him, but that made no difference. Freddie came in at about 5 to find out what was going on.

"Sam, what are you doing to Jack?" Freddie asked, sleepily.

"He won't go to sleep!" she exclaimed.

Freddie walked over to the two and he took Jack and felt his forehead. "Sam he has a fever."

"Damn," she said to herself.

"Its okay, babe, I promise. We have to go to the nearest Mall Mart and get some kid fever medicine," Freddie said as he kissed her temple.

"Okay, when should we go get that?" she asked looking at him.

"I will go get that right now and then you can sleep for a little bit after we put him down," Freddie said.

"What about that thing we started?" she asked.

"We will totally finish that," he said in her ear and bit her earlobe.

"Shit, don't get me fired up," Sam moaned in his ear.

"I'll be back. I might pick up something while up for breakfast," Freddie said as he got his coat off the chair in the room grabbed the keys and went out the door, leaving his fiancée and his 2 children.

* * *

Freddie point of view

I was thinking of what I needed to pic up from Mall Mart. I grabbed the medicine I needed for Jack, I grabbed bacon and ham for Sam and grabbed coloring books and crayons for Mattie to do. I also grabbed some toys for the kids to share. I also grabbed some more food that we might need. I then checked out.

"Your total is $45.68," the cashier said.

"Here you go," I said handing her some cash.

I went to my car and put the bags in the trunk and drove to a nearby _iHop_ to get breakfast. I got there and ordered. I was told it was going to be a 15 to 20 minute wait for the pancakes and waffles to get done pus all the sides I ordered to go with it. I waited in the corner of the restaurant, waiting for them to tell me my order was done.

I was messing on my phone and I heard a familiar voice.

"Yes, Emma, I will be home in a few," the person said.

"Spencer?" I asked.

"Hey Freddio!" he said as he gave me a side hug. He had a little baby in a stroller in front of him

"Whose this?" I asked.

"Oh, this is Natalie, my 5 month old daughter," Spencer said giving the baby a pacifier.

"Oh, whose the lucky girl?" I asked, looking at Little Natalie.

"Oh, her name is Emma. She is an artist like me and we met a convention. We instantly clicked and well here we are a year later, blessed with Natalie," Spencer said. He looked at his phone. "Oh, sorry Freddie, have to go, Emma needs something." I nodded and he was gone.

"Order 345," the cashier said.

I went up to the cashier and grabbed the food, paid and went to the parking lot. I tried to get Sam, but she wouldn't answer. I thought she was in the other room with the kids or her phone was dead.

I drove the 15 minute drive to the hotel and went to the room. Well, when I got there:

The door was unlocked, I thought Sam did that.

The room was a mess, I thought she was playing with the kids again.

Then there was no sign of anyone, maybe they went to the park?

Then there was one thing that caught my eye:

_Dearest Freddie,_

_We took them. You will never find them. All we want is the way things were before-Carly and Freddie with Mattie; then Sam and Brad with that new little kid. So, we will return, I don't know when, is all I ask that, make sure that you show no one this note. Got me Benson?_

_Sincerely,_

_Carly and Brad_

_P.S: Enjoy this pic of your so called 'Family.'_

I looked at the attached pic. There was Sam, tied up, Mattie had duct tape over her mouth, and little Jack, was tied up in a highchair. They were all bleeding.

I have to save my family.

* * *

So what do you guys think as my 'coming back' chapter? Let me know in a review!

Also, you guys can follow me on Twitter! seddie1_03_09!

Again sorry guys about the delay!


	8. Chapter 8

**I guess you guys like the previous chapter! Here we go!**

**Warning: There is harsh language and violence in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Sam's point of view

I was tied up to a chair, Mattie was unconscious on another chair, and little Jack was on a highchair, wondering what in the hell was going on. I should probably catch you up.

_Freddie had just left to get the medicine for Jack. I was rocking him to sleep, well trying. He would not stop crying. Someone knocked on the door. I thought it was Freddie, forgetting the car keys. Well I answered the door, and went face to face with Brad and Carly. I tried to shut the door, but Brad pushed me down. Jack fell out of my arms and luckily Carly picked him up. _

_"Well, bitch. Seems you and Benson should really get a new doorman. He told us where you were going," Brad said as he picked me up by the hair and threw me on the bed. "Carly give me a few minutes." He gave her a look and she took Jack and Mattie out of the room._

_"I want Mommy!" Mattie screamed._

_"Shut the hell up," Carly said as she closed the door._

_ Brad looked at me. I knew what was happening. He began to pull my pants down, I crossed my legs and he slapped me. He uncrossed them and took my pants and underwear off. He then took his jeans off and went inside of me._

_"Stop!" I yelled._

_"I know you like this," he smirked as he rubbed me at the same time he was going in and out of me._

_"Brad knock this shit off!" I yelled, trying to escape his grasp. I did get away and he came up behind me and threw me against the door and went back inside of me._

_"Well bad girl," he whispered in my ear._

_"Brad get the fuck off of me!" I yelled at him._

_"No, way in hell am I going to do that," he said. He finally came after that and he let me drop to the floor. "God Puckett, still have that feisty side that I always remember."_

_"Get the fuck out of here!" I yelled. "Or else."_

_"Or else what?" he challenged._

_"I will call the cops," I said._

_"If you do that, I will hurt you worse," he said._

_"What would you do?" I asked._

_"Well I could stash you someplace and Benson would have to search hell and back to find you," he said._

_"Brad get the fuck out of here. Leave me and the kids alone," I said._

_"Carly come out here," he said. Carly appeared a minute later, with Mattie and Jack, both unconscious._

_"What the hell did you do to them!?" I asked._

_"The same thing I am about to do to you," Brad said. He grabbed a cloth from Carly and put it against my mouth and nose. I immediately felt drowsy and fell asleep..._

Now here we are, in some random place. Me and the kids are in a room with the windows covered in boards and curtains. The place reeks of dead animal. Brad came in.

"Great, your up," he said. He untied me and took me away from my kids. He threw me into a room. With a bed.

"Brad, I can't I'm sore," I moaned.

"Too bad, I guess I did you pretty well 2 hours ago," he smiles.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did it to you when you were asleep," he said.

"Bastard!" I yelled. I slapped him and took off. I ran down the hall and tripped into a whole in the floor.

"What the fuck?" I asked looking up and Brad, looking at me, evilly.

"I knew you were going to run, so I installed this," he said. He jumped down and pushed me against the wall.

"Brad please stop," I said. That was all I remember before he punched me in the face and I fell to the floor.

* * *

Freddie Point of View

What the fuck am I supposed to do? My almost wife and 2 kids are missing and I have no idea what to do! I looked at the mess of the room. The kids' door to their room was open. I went in there, cautious because I had no idea what to find in there. When I went in there, there was stuff thrown everywhere and there was another note.

_Ha-ha, You really thought we would be in here! Well you thought wrong. Don't worry, I have Sam and she is fine. Well she is safe with me.-Brad._

Was he hurting Sam? I called the front desk and asked if Carly or Brad have asked for our room number. They told me that they did and they were here to congratulate us on the baby. I told him thank you and dropped to the floor, weeping. Why did I have to leave? I could be with Sam and my kids right now! I guess because of this I have to do what is right.

I looked at the newest note and saw Brad left a number. I dialed the number and Brad picked up.

"Yes, Fucker?" Brad asked.

"I...I...Want things to go back to the way things were before," I said.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Was it a turn that you never expected or expected? Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Brad Point of View)

_"I...I want things to go back to the way they were," Freddie said._

"Okay finally, we will be at that hotel room in about 2 hours. If we see any signs of cops we will turn right around. Understand?" I asked Freddie.

"Yeah I understand," he replied.

"Okay, great. See you then," I told him. We hung up and I went to see Carly. She was throwing random food at the baby and Mattie. "We're going home," I told her. She stopped throwing food at the kids and coming over to me.

"For real?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Get them ready. Were leaving in 10." I left the kitchen and walked to the bedroom where Sam was. She was sitting in the middle of the bed, messing with the ring on her finger.

"You might wanna get rid of that," I told her going over to her.

"Get the fuck away from me," she said to me, not even looking at me. "Why would I?"

"He just agreed. Were leaving in a few so get you shoes on and make sure that you clean the blood from you face," I said running my hand from the top o.f her head to her chin. She moved away from me. She got off the bed and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Carly was getting the kids cleaned.

"Make sure they look okay. They kinda look shabby," I told her. She washed the kids faces and I took Jack out of his chair and gave him to Carly. I heard a bang coming from the bathroom and I ran to see what it was. I picked the lock to find out that Sam was throwing a fit an calling Freddie names and such. She was crying and throwing things everywhere. I went over to her and she pushed me away.

"We're leaving," I told her. She nodded, put her hood of her sweatshirt up and we left the bathroom. we got in the car and got ready for the half hour ride.

* * *

(Freddie Point of View)

"Hello 911 what is you emergency?" the lady on the other side said.

"Yes, my name is Freddie Benson. I want to report a kidnapping of my fiancée and 2 kids. I have an idea of who did it but please, they said that if I get the cops involved I will never see them again," I said, sitting on the bed.

"Sir, we will go undercover for you. What hotel are you at?" she asked.

"The Watersworth Hotel. On Green Avenue, please hurry they said that they would be here in about and that was an hour ago," I said. I was watching the door, making sure that I don't hear them.

"Sir, there are 4 officers that are going to steak out across the hall. When they get there, call 555-8989 to get to Mr. Tyler and the others. We have other calls, good luck," she said and I hung the phone up. I was scared shitless and was nervous of what Carly and Brad did to my family. I heard a loud knock on the door.

"Open up Fucker!" I heard Brad yell. I got up and opened the door and there they were.

"Hey," I responded.

"No cops?" he asked looking around. I shook my head. "Excellent. Carly bring them in."

Mattie came in first, her hair was disheveled, her clothing a mess and she had a little bit of dried blood on her. Jack came in with Carly, he looked okay, but he looked like he needed and actual mean like he wasn't fed. Then came Sam, she was in very bad condition. She looked like she could fall over. Brad told her to go sit on the chair in the corner. I had to excuse myself. I went to the bathroom and texted the officer. He replied and said they would be over, just make sure they were no where near the door or a window. I told them okay, and walked out to where they where.

"Want some coffee?" I asked.

"Yeah, and then we can get this over with," Brad mumbled.

We went to the little kitchen and I made the coffee. We were halfway done when the door was kicked in, a gunshot was fired and I heard Sam scream.

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, you guys hate cliffhangers! Well no need to worry, I am done with school and I have more time to update! **

Chapter 10

_We were halfway done when the door was kicked in, a gunshot was fired and I heard Sam scream._

I dropped my cup of coffee leaving the glass and coffee all over the floor. I ran to the living area and cold see the scene. It felt like everything was going in slow motion.

The one cop was over by Sam, trying to stop the bleeding coming from her leg.

The other cops were putting handcuffs on Carly and Brad and they were saying things like "You bastard!" or "Why did you set us up, Fucker?" I ignored their comments and went over to where the cop was trying to make Sam stop bleeding.

"I...I...I didn't know that she was standing there, I thought it was one of them!" the cop, I guess who had shot Sam, said.

"We have to get her to a hospital before she bleeds out!" the cop who was looking at Sam said.

"Mommy!"

Shit, I forgot to put Mattie someplace that way she didn't see this.

I walked over to her and picked her up and put her in the room she was to sleep in. I shut the door and I could hear her screaming. It made my heart break.

When I got back to the living area, there were paramedics lifting Sam on a stretcher and leaving the room. I tried to follow them, but a cop stopped me.

"We have to ask you questions," he told me.

"Sure," I said.

"What is you relation to Miss. Puckett?" he asked.

"She is soon to be my wife!" I exclaimed.

After a very long talk with the cop, I loaded the kids in the car to take them to the hospital to be checked out. We got a real nice doctor named Doctor Antony.

"Okay, Mattie we are going to make sure that you are okay and that the bad guys didn't hurt you or your brother," she said to Mattie in a sweet, motherly tone.

I stood in the corner watching the doctor check them. I was literally in pain, waiting to hear anything on Sam.

After a while the doctor said, "Mr. Benson, everything looks okay, no injuries or anything," she told me, writing something on the charts for the kids. She told the kids goodbye, and she left the room.

I went over to Mattie and Jack. Jack was sleeping and Mattie was playing with the hem of her hospital gown.

"Where mommy?" Mattie asked.

"I honestly have no idea." I was honest about that too. The ambulance came before me and I never heard anything. I was scared shitless.

I stayed with the kids for a bit. Then a nurse came in.

"Mr. Benson?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I asked, nervous.

"Come with me," she said. I nodded and told the kids I'd be back in awhile.

I followed the nurse to a room. She stopped me before we went in.

"She is in very critical condition Mr. Benson. We don't know how long she will live," she told me an understanding voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She might die." She put her hand on my back and she went down the hall to a room with a man screaming.

My poor baby

**What did you guys think? I have nothing going on today, so if I get 3 reviews I will post the next chapter today!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews guys!

General point of view

Freddie quietly walked in Sam's room. He saw Sam, laying on the bed hocked up to lots of machines. She was sleeping.

Freddie could tell it was going to be a long road of recovery for her. If she would ever go home, and be back in his arms. He pulled a chair over and sat beside her, taking her hand.

"Sam," he began in a whisper, "I wish I could go back in time and save you. I want to hold and touch you again. The kids wanna know what happened to you. They want to see you, but

I won't let them. I feel that they would be to scared to see you." A few tears fell. "Baby come back to me. Please."

Sam was still sleeping. She was softly snoring. Freddie just looked at her waiting for what was going to happen.

It was awhile later, and a nurse came in to tell Freddie that he had to take the kids home. He kissed Dam on the forehead and left the room. He decided to take to kids to Mike's to stay the night. He texted beforehand and Mike told Freddie that he would meet him at the hotel.

They met at the hotel and Mike was waiting in the lobby with a suitcase in hand.

"I was in the city, luckily. I called the boss and he said best of luck," Mike said. Freddie nodded. He wasn't in the mood to talk right now.

The police station supplied another room for them to stay in. It was on the first floor, near the manager's office, that way I case something happened. Freddie let them in and they got situated. Freddie said goodbye and left for the hospital.

He got there to find Sam awake, just staring at the ceiling.

"Sam?" Freddie whispered.

"Freddie?" She asked back.

Freddie walked over to her and kissed her hand. She looked at him.

"Sam I'm so sorry! I should have never lef-" he was cut off by Sam.

"Nub I am okay, I think. I don't know. These doctors haven't checked in me

In awhile." She looked the ceiling again.

A few nurses checked on Sam. They told Freddie that she was getting better but that had no idea what to expect over night. Freddie sat in the corner, looking at his fiancé, waiting for her to talk to him again.

***During the night***

Sam woke to the feeling of eyes on her. She opened her eyes and saw it was Mattie looking at her. But this wasn't Mattie, her little self, it was older Mattie.

"Hey mom, it's been like 6 years and you finally woke up!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean 6 years?" Sam questioned.

"You went into a coma and look you awake!" Mattie said, hugging her.

"Where's Freddie?" Sam asked.

"With Jack. He wanted to get you something." Her phone went off. "He's on his way now." Just then the door opened and Jack came in.

"Mommy!" He said, running over to her.

"Wow you got big," Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm almost 7!" He said proudly showing Sam 7 fingers.

"Jack be quie-" Freddie began. He was cut off by looking at Sam, wide awake.

"I thought you said that we were going to the hair salon," Sam heard a woman say.

Sam sat in bed, dumbfounded, looking At a blonde haired girl in front of her.

"Lilly I told you to stay in the car," Freddie said.

"Who's she?" Sam asked.

"Lilly is my wife," Freddie said.

Sam woke and looked around the room. Freddie was out cold on the couch nearby and there was a faint light coming from the hallway. She looked for any sigh of this so called 'Lilly'. Sam lied back down and looked at the ceiling. She would have to tell Freddie about the dream she had.

***The next morning***

Freddie woke to Sam sitting up in bed watching something on the TV. She saw he was awake and motioned him to her.

"Yeah Sam?" He asked.

"Would you ever leave me?" She asked, looking at her fingernails.

"I would never leave you. Why would you think that?"

She told him about the dream she had. He took her in her arms and kissed her forehead.

"I will never leave you," he said.

If there are any mistakes let me know. My computer is messed up right now so I can't update from there. I am using some weird app and it doesn't have the same things that Word has. So if there are any mistakes, PM me or leave them in the reviews.

Icarlyvictoriousfan


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lemon alert!

Freddie Point of View

It has been 2 months after the 'accident' as Sam called it. She was very distant, not just to me, but to everyone. She won't let me hold her, touch her or even kiss her. We have a few kisses on the forehead but that is all. Not even making out. And it's killing me!

We went back to the house. The hotel room left too many memories for us and made Sam cry when she heard the word hotel. So my mom stays with us till I get home from work. Then she helps with dinner and tucking the kids in, meaning I never see my kids.

I was in the kitchen. It was early one morning. I meaning it was 5:30am. Sam woke with a crying fit and I had to calm her down. I was making coffee because I could tell it was going to be a long night. I put my head against the counter waiting for the coffee to be done.

"Fredward?" I heard my mom say.

I lift my head of the counter to see that she is in her robe, arms crossed.

"Morning," I said with a yawn.

"What are you doing up? You should be sleeping. Let me the coffee, go sit down," she said as she grabbed 2 mugs and poured the coffee. I sat down at the breakfast bar and she stood in front of me.

"Sam had a crying fit. It was a bad one," I said.

"How bad?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"She woke me by hitting me and then she started calling me Brad and she kept calling me swear words and stuff," I said as I took a gulp if my coffee. "I fear that it has just begun."

"Well if I were you, try to forget the issue," she said. She told me she was going to bed and then she told me good luck.

I decided that Sam may need something to drink, so I grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

I walked back to the bedroom to find

Sam on her knees, pointing her finger at me and giving me the 'come closer' look. I went over and stopped before I hit the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She got off the bed and came over to me. She roughly kissed me. She slipped her tongue in my mouth, I pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I gasped as she started to tug on my sleep shirt.

"I need to forget," she said as she pulled my shirt over my head and began to run her hands all over my chest.

"Sam..." I began but stopped. She grabbed me. I moaned.

"See you need this too," she said huskily in my ear.

"Damn," I moaned as she kissed the side of my neck. She then bit my neck and that was all I needed. I picked her up and threw her on the bed. I kissed her roughly.

I ripped off her shirt and took her right boob into my mouth. She moaned and arched her back. I took my mouth away and took off her pants and underwear and threw them someplace in the room. I instantly went to her core and stuck a finger inside of her.

She arched up, grabbing fistful of sheets along with her. She moaned.

"Getting close Sammy?" I asked, still pleasuring her.

"Oh...god...yes..." She moaned. I felt her muscles clench up. "Holy shit Freddie... Freddie!" She moaned as she went.

I removed my fingers and I got on top of her kissing her. Our bare chests rubbing against each other. I sat up, Sam took my pants and boxers off, and then kissed my neck, chest and then she took me into her mouth.

"Shit," I moaned. She took me out of her mouth and kissed me.

"Please Freddie? I need this," she said into my ear, running her hand down her chest.

I pushed her down into the bed and got on top of her. I slid into her and we both moaned at the same time.

"Fuck," Sam said in my ear as I plunged in and out of her. She was moaning loudly, and I could tell she was getting close.

"God, your so sexy, you know that right?" I asked in her ear. She moaned as a reply.

She then arched of the bed moaning and saying illegible swear words. She fell into the bed, and I continued to plunge in and out of her.

I climaxed, and we lied there, breathing heavily. Sam looked at me.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anything for you. You needed this," I said as I kissed the top of her head. She began to deepen the kiss. I rolled her over, here we go again.

***Mrs. Benson point of View***

I was up around 6:30 getting ready to feed everyone. I got the news paper and sat at the table and began to read about a boy who found a tick. I have to make sure that my grandchildren are protected.

Mattie stumbled out.

"Why are you up so early?" I ask, putting the paper down.

"I hear a thumping noise," she replied.

"From where?" I ask. I have a fear of where this is going.

"Daddy's room." Oh great.

"Mommy don't feel good, and she tosses and turns in her sleep." Best lie I ever told!

"Okay, I'm gonna go sleep," she yawned and went back down the hall to her room.

It was about 7 when the house was up. Freddie said that he talked to Sam after her crying for she had. By talking he means 'it'!

He left for work, and then Sam finally came out of her room. She asked me to make her something. Freddie must have said something, and she is feeling better. By better i mean almost normal!

********* I think that this story has one

Or two chapters left. You guys can tell me what you guys what in the last few chapters. Let me know. I need at least 2 ideas before I continue.

Also is there are any mistakes let me know. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**Well dear readers, this is the final chapter of iHelp You Freddie and Mattie: The Afterward. I want to thank you guys for reviewing and reading the story.**

**I have to give a shoutout to ilove2shipseddie for helping me write this chapter. Thank you! You guys should read her recent stories, Secrets and After Four Years. Well if you do already read them I bet you will fall in love with them.**

"I'm really glad that we had your mom watch the kids for the night." Sam told Freddie, smiling. "We haven't been out alone together for a while."  
He nodded, looking into her beautiful blue eyes and he knew tonight was right. He knew what he had to do.  
"Let's…take a walk." Freddie suggested after they finished dinner, reaching out to hold her hand.  
"Aw, walking," Sam whined. "I'm no good with things that require action."  
He chuckled. "If I were to give you a piggy back ride would you accept?"  
She smiled and jumped on his back.  
Some say love isn't real or doesn't exist but that's only because they don't know how to learn. Sam and Freddie most definitely were in love with each other. Their love hadn't died through all they had been through.  
Through thick and thin, good and evil, and smooth and rough, they had always stuck together and kept the faith in one another.  
"I wonder how Mattie and Jack are holding up with your mother," Sam wondered as Freddie still carried her. "She's probably giving them some weird lesson on how to make vegetarian tofu."  
Freddie chuckled, stopping in a beautiful patch of grass and having Sam jump off.  
It was the perfect night. The moonlight hit their eyes, shining brighter than the sun. The stars were out and aside from the little noise coming in from the restaurant, it was completely peaceful.  
He fiddled with the box in his right jean pocket.  
"It's beautiful out here." His eyes glowed as he watched her stare at the moonlight in awe.  
He grazed her thumb, and she grinned.  
He took a deep breath before getting on one knee and pulling out the box. He flicked it open and tensely began his speech.  
He didn't know why he was so nervous. They loved each other and two people who loved each other deserved and wanted this. For what it was worth, she was insanely nervous too. She mentally pinched herself. Was this really happening?  
"When I met you, I could not have imagined what our relationship would evolve into, or how much one woman could possibly mean to me. Well, tonight, right here, right now, I'm here to tell you that you mean everything to me. I fell in love with you because in my Freddie Benson dictionary, you're the definition of flawless. Let's continue this forever, building the perfect life, and growing old together. I'll be there to protect you from everything life throws at you. Our relationship won't be perfect—whose will? But I swear no matter what we go through, my feelings will never change. Some guys want perfect, but all I want is you." He paused, as he noticed a tear roll down her cheek. "Samantha Puckett, will you marry me?"  
She had to catch her breath, breathing in and out, sharply. "Of course I will." She finally let out. "Yes! I will marry you."  
He stood up, pushing the ring onto her finger. She eyed it, noticing its features. "It's beautiful."  
He knew his next line would be so cheesy, but what the heck? He was all too delighted to even care.  
"A beautiful ring for a beautiful lady."

(Eleven Months Later)  
"I cannot believe you got us tickets to go to Hawaii for our honeymoon!" Sam cheered, looking around the hotel room. Everything looked so beautiful.  
She leant up and kissed him, passionately.  
"Maybe you can repay me back…?" He raised his eyebrows at her and she threw him on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt.  
She wanted him ever since she saw him when she started to walk down the aisle. She was accompanied by Uncle Carmine (He got released just for her). She wanted to rip the tux off of him and have him right there, but she knew that if Mattie and Jack asked to see the wedding video, they would see her and Freddie going at it.

"God, Freddie," she moaned as he started to kiss her neck and trail down to the top of the strapless dress that showed the perfect amount of cleavage for him. He began to suck on her neck and Sam pushed him away.

"I don't want you suck me there," she said, huskily in his ear. He shivered and sat her up. He unzipped the zipper on the back of the dress she was wearing. He threw someplace in the room. He then ripped off her bra and threw it someplace too.

He went straight to her right boob. She arched up at the touch and moaned. He stopped just as she was tugging on his jeans.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked, rubbing her other boob.

"I wanna make you... I wanna make you feel good," she moaned, trying not to reach her high.

"Well baby, I wont do that, I want you to let go first," he said in her ear, then he licked a trail from her ear to her through to boob before he took it in his mouth.

"God...Fuck...I...I god FUCK!" she said as she left go. Freddie lifted his head and smirked at her.

She looked up at him, and then went straight to the button on his jeans. She tore them off and put her hand around his length. He moaned as she then began to move up and down. She smiled at him, but he knew that she was just getting started.

"Oh, look it's way past my bedtime," she said as she stopped altogether and then rolled over and lied down.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked, shocked completely.

"Well it is pretty late," she said looking at the clock on the nightstand. 10:14.

"Sam I need you so damn bad, please baby?" he asked as he got behind her and started to grind his hips against her butt.

"Well I guess you don't want it that bad," she said as she closed her eyes.

He could no longer take it. He needed her. He kissed her hips, past her stomach straight to her lips. he slipped his tongue in her mouth and her heard her moan. He knew that her had her.

It then happened so fast. Sam rolled over and landed on top of Freddie. She kissed him passionately and slipped her tongue in his mouth. They were them ripping the last pieces that kept them apart and them she mounted him.

"Fuck," they moaned together.

Sam moved her hips in a figure eight motion. He rolled his eyes in the back of head. He was thrusting his hips quickly and Sam was saying every swear word known to man. She then felt the familiar feeling.

"God, Freddie, I...Fuck...FREDDIE!" she said at the top of her lungs. She collapsed on top of him. Freddie, still moving in and out of her, felt his release very close.

"Damn, Shit, fuck, SAM!" he said at the top of his lungs.

They collapsed against the bed. Freddie tossed a blanket over top of them.

"Freddie?" Sam whispered

"Yeah Sam?" he asked.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said as he kissed the tip of her nose.

* * *

(Five Years Later)

Sam got a job at the local Build-A-Bra, well she needed to. She had 5 mouths to feed now, that wasn't counting her. It was 2 months after the honeymoon and Sam realized that she was late. She secretly went to the doctors and they confirmed that she was pregnant. She told Freddie at dinner over chicken and wine with no Mattie or Jack. He fainted but then showed how much he was happy by taking her to bed. They had a little girl, they named her Elizabeth or Liz for short. She had Freddie's eyes, but Sam's hair. Sam hoped that she would have her strength but a little bit of smarts for her dad.

Freddie still works where he used to, but her now owns the establishment. Mr. Finch decided that he needed to retire and he went to Florida. Freddie is happy with the job, but her doesn't know if he can run an entire building by himself. Sam laughed when Freddie came home from work the first day, tired and worked out that he didn't even kiss her. So Sam took care of him after the kids went to bed.

Mattie started going to school. She made a friend named, Lyndsey. She made lots also, but that was her one true friend. Sam n because Lyndsey would always come over and basically live with the. What she did with Carly. She had to ask if she made friend who was a geek and Mattie told her no.

Jack started to go to preschool. He likes it there but he wishes that he was at home with his mom.

Sam was making dinner. Liz, was in her high chair mumbling words like eat and food to Sam. Dinner tonight was special. She made dinner and called the kids and Freddie down from the computer room. Sam heard them all running down the stairs. She smiled. She cooed at Liz and carried her to her playpen in the living room.

They all sat down. Freddie noticed all the food.

"Wow, all this looks amazing," he said, taking some of the ham on the tray in the middle of the table.

"Yeah mom good," Jack said as he took some peas.

"I second that," Mattie nodded in agreement.

"Well I took Liz to the doctors today and I asked the doctor a question about something," Sam said. She got up and grabbed an envelope that she hid under the Bible that Mrs. Benson got the couple as a wedding present. She handed Freddie the envelope and smiled at him. "You can open it." She smiled.

He opened the envelope. Inside was a ultrasound. He looked at her.

"What is this?" he asked, turning it all around.

"That is the new Benson due in exactly 7 months tomorrow," she said.

"This is great!" he exclaimed as he picked her up and spun her around. The kids cheered.

Freddie was happy. He ended up with Sam. He had Mattie and Jack and had Liz with a new baby on the way. He had the perfect life even though there were a few bumps in the road. He kissed her then, not wanting anything else in the world.

**FIN**

**That is the end of iHelp Freddie and Mattie series. I hoped you enjoyed them.**

**Again thanks to ilove2shipseddie or helping me! I owe you one!**


End file.
